Evil Desires
by dsguy411
Summary: After his last failure, Damon is back to try to take over the world again.  But this time, he is after Phineas and Ferb this time.  Sequel to "Mysterious Evildoer."  Read that if you haven't yet.  PxI eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Desires

Chapter 1

by dsguy411

**First off, this is the sequel to Mysterious Evildoer. If you haven't read it, do so now to understand this story better. Second off, Read and Review.**

It has been at least a week since Damon almost succeeded in taking over the world, only to be stopped by Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. With his lair destroyed, Damon and his robot, Tesla, went searching for a new lair. They're were very lucky to find an old, abandoned factory in the in downtown Danville, just 2 days after his defeat. They got to work rebuilding his robot minions back together, and even got the factory's power running thanks to Tesla's electrical abilities. However, despite all of their efforts to rebuild their lives, Damon still feels the sting of his defeat, on how a platypus stopped him from what he sees as "saving the world." Another issue crossing his mind is that he needs a new plan to conquer the world. Tesla lost all of Doofenshmirtz's plans he stole due to the explosion frying parts of his memory card, which Damon had to repair.

Damon was sitting in an old room in the factory, thinking of a new plan. During the week, he changed his clothes, now wearing a black shirt and black pants to make him look more mysterious. Still wearing his glasses with clip-on shades, he continued to think. However, he was having a bit of a block on what to do. For fifteen minutes he pondered until he realized that he can't think of anything.

"I need to go for a walk," Damon said.

"Anything to help you think," Tesla replied.

They were walking through the city, very early in the morning. In fact, it was so early that the sun hadn't come up yet. They continued walking until they hit the suburbs. By that time, the sun started to rise. They continued to walk down until they arrived at Maple Drive. They would've kept going if it wasn't for something that caught Tesla's attention. He heard sounds of construction.

"Master," said Tesla, "did you hear that?"

"Yes, yes I do," answered Damon.

"It's coming from that house," Tesla said, pointing to a yellow and brown house. They walked to the place where the noise is being heard from. Damon signaled Tesla to stay put and climbed the side of the house and reached the roof. He, then jumped off the roof and landed on a lone tree in the backyard. Here, he was hidden from plain sight. He started to spy on the backyard when he saw something that amazed him.

"Hey, Ferb, pass me the wrench," said a boy with a triangle-shaped head.

The green-haired kid, which Damon assumed was Ferb, handed the other boy a wrench and continued on their project. Just then, another kid walked into the yard.

"Hey, Phineas," said a black-haired girl wearing a pink dress, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, hey Isabella," said Phineas, "We're building a replica of the Statue of Liberty. Wanna help?"

"Sure," said Isabella.

"What's going on here!" yelled a red-headed teenager as she walked out of the back door.

"Hey, Candace," said Phineas," we were just..."

"I don't care what you are doing," Candace screamed, "All I care is that when mom sees this, you are so busted!"

As the teenager stormed off, several thoughts were racing Damon's mind. Are they really building a Statue of Liberty? Can they do it before their mother finds out? And more importantly, why is this Candace girl trying to stop them? He sat there on the tree branch for about an hour and saw that the boys made great progress. They've everything right down to the very last detail. He was impressed, these boys are gifted. Impressed, Damon decided to take a quick nap since he was up all night thinking.

"No, it can't be! It was right here!" said a voice that woke Damon up.

He looked around and saw that the statue was gone. Only Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, and another person was also a red-head.

"Well, now that I once again see nothing, why don't help me put me away the groceries," said the mother as she guided the awe-struck teenager back into the house.

"That was awesome, Phineas," said Isabella, trying to flirt with the boy.

"Well, you should come and see what we have in store for tomorrow," said Phineas, not noticing the girl flirting.

"They're geniuses," Damon said to himself. He then realized that these kids may be have help to his plan in taking over the world. "I think I might have an idea."

But as he said that, the branch quickly gave way from him standing on it all day and snapped, causing Damon to immediately fall to the ground.

"Ow," Damon said.

"Hey, who's that guy over there?" Isabella asked, noticing Damon lying on the grass with leaves slightly covering him.

Damon knew he was in trouble, they're moments away from figuring out that he was spying on them all day. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella approached him which blank stares on their faces. Damon looked up to see their expressions and said silently to himself, "Meep."

**Damon's gonna have to come up with an excuse, while he does, read and review, it might help me to update this faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Desires

Chapter 2

by dsguy411

**Chapter 2 is here! Hooray! Here, Damon meets with Phineas and his friends, with one of them having doubts of whether or not to trust him. Who is it? Read this chapter and find out.**

"So, whatcha doin'?" asked Isabella, staring at Damon.

"Yeah, what are you doing in our tree?" questioned Phineas.

Damon knew that he had to come up with a lie fast. He pondered for a moment, wondering what kind of excuse he can make that the children will believe. Despite all of his efforts to think of a lie, he couldn't. He thought that he could buy himself some time by stuttering.

"I-uh, I-uh..."

"You were what?" Isabella asked in a furious tone. "Spying on us?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," said Phineas, "Maybe he was-"

"He was sitting in the tree all day!'" shouted Isabella, "What else do you think he was doing here?"

Phineas never seen Isabella act like this in front of a person. True that they do not know him, but because they don't know him doesn't mean that he should be trusted. Phineas was about to reassure Isabella when he, she, and Ferb heard another voice.

"Leave my master alone!" Tesla yelled, running into the backyard. He placed himself between his creator and the kids and started to give off sparks. "Don't you dare harm my master. I've known his since he built me. Harm him and you'll have me to deal with!"

Isabella and Ferb backed off when Tesla started to spark, but Phineas was amazed at the robot.

"You built him?" he asked.

Damon got up on his feet and signaled Tesla to stop giving off sparks, which he did.

"Yes, I did built him," Damon answered, "I've built him along with an entire group of robots."

"Wow, that is so cool," said Phineas, "I build stuff all the time, just like the Statue of Liberty replica I built."

"I've noticed," said Damon.

"So you have been spying on us," said an angry Isabella, "Phineas, I think we should-"

"So, what else do you build?" asked Phineas.

Isabella was upset, getting interrupted by Phineas. It was lucky for him that she finds him cute. As for Damon, on the other hand, she doesn't know why, but she has a strong feeling that there is something about him that she does not trust. He has been spying on them all day, but besides that, there is nothing else she knows about him that she can use against him. So, she decided that it was best to keep an eye on him to see if she can really trust him.

"Well, I-" Damon started to explain, when he heard something a familiar growl. _"It can't be,"_ he thought. He looked to see a platypus walking into the backyard. The platypus let off another growl, catching Phineas and Ferb's attention.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas, picking up the platypus.

"Nice platypus you got there," said Damon, being very suspicious about Phineas' pet. Perry looked at Damon and instantly remembered him. He let out an angry growl, not believing that he would him him again.

"Thanks," said Phineas, "but he is a platypus, he doesn't do much."

Damon knew that, he knows a lot about animals. But the platypus he encountered did do much. He ruined his schemes, he escaped his traps, he destroyed his old lair, he even had the same name as Phineas' pet platypus. Maybe this is all coincidence, maybe not. He needs to make sure that it is the same platypus from before before he can jump to conclusions.

"Well," Phineas said, "It's getting pretty late. So we better get home."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Damon asked.

"Of course," said Phineas, "We'll have a great time, right guys?"

"Yeah," said Isabella, still having a slight distrust for the stranger, "We sure will."

With that, they got inside. While they went inside and Isabella went home, Perry looked over Phineas' shoulder and gave him an blank look, trying not to blow his cover in front of him. When they got inside, Tesla and Damon started to walked back to the factory.

Inside the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas placed Perry down on the rug. After Phineas left, Perry looked around and saw that no one was around, so he instantly got up on his hind legs and placed his fedora on. He got to the couch, lifted up a seat cushion, and started to crawl into his until until he heard Phineas' voice.

"Time for dinner, Perry," said Phineas and he walked into the room.

Luckily, Perry placed the seat down and shifted back into acting like a mindless animal before Phineas saw what he was doing. The boy picked up the platypus and carried him to the kitchen. Major Monogram's gonna have to wait to hear Perry's predicament with Damon.

Damon arrived back at the factory with Tesla. After a day of thinking and observation, Damon now has a second chance at world domination.

"Can you believe it, Tesla?" asked Damon, "Here, I thought, after being defeated by a mere platypus, I had the worst luck in the world. But then I found this factory, rebuilt my robots, and even found two new geniuses that I can use. Isn't this wonderful?"

"It sounds wonderful," said Tesla, "but what about that platypus? What if it's the same one that defeated us the last time?"

"Well," Damon explained, "I'm not sure whether or not it's the same Perry that bested us before, but what I know is that he growled at me very rudely, very, very rudely. If he is the same platypus agent, then by the time he tries to thwart me, I'll have an ace ready up my sleeve."

"You don't really have a plan, don't you?" Tesla asked his creator.

"No, no I don't," answered Damon, "But I will when I get my facts straight."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tesla.

"Oh, you'll see," Damon answered in an evil tone, "You'll see."

Back at Perry's lair, the platypus was able to get in his lair since his owners are now asleep. He contacted Major Monogram and informed him of what happened in Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"Great googly-moogly," shouted Major Monogram, "If Damon is really is up to something, then you're owners may be in grave danger. You must make sure that he doesn't pull anything off without blowing you're cover."

Perry saluted and left the lair immediately. After that, he went back to Phineas and Ferb's room and went to sleep on Phineas' bed. He has a big day ahead of him tomorrow. He must make sure that he doesn't do anything to harm his owners, while keeping his cover intact. With that thought in mind, Perry closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Isabella was back at her house in her bed. She was just staring at the ceiling. She knows not to judge a book by it's covers, but there is something about Damon that made her believe that he wished to use her friends for something, but she did not exactly know what it is he wants. But she knows that she cannot just accuse him of being evil. First, she needs to see if he really is up to something before making such an accusation. She also feels that Phineas maybe in danger as well, and doesn't know it yet.

"You're not going to lay a finger on him," she said to herself before going to sleep.

**It's going to get real interesting tomorrow. Stay tuned to see what happens in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Desires

Chapter 3

by dsguy411

**Again, if you don't know what the robots look like, you can always read the prequel, or check out my deviantART account, dsguy411, I have several pictures of robots hidden somewhere in my gallery.**

Damon woke up at the crack of dawn and immediately started their trip back to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Along with Tesla were other companions, all of them Serve-Bots and Plasamps. All of them were orange except one, that Serve-Bot was colored green and the eyes were pink. Damon thought he could give that Serve-Bot a different look. He remembers when he built his first robot, Tesla. They've stood together side-by-side through good times and bad times. Damon wanted to build other copies, but he developed such a strong bond with Tesla, he decided to redesign the Plasamps' design to give Tesla that unique look. He didn't know what he would do without him.

"Master," said Tesla, being concerned to his creator's plan, "I've run several calculations, done several simulations, even did my research, and I've come to this conclusion that there is only a 23.45% chance that this plan would work if Phineas' platypus is the same platypus that defeated us last time."

"Don't worry about that," Damon said, concealing a DVD case into his shirt, "I've got it covered."

"What's in the DVD, master?" the green Serve-Bot asked.

"Something I recovered from the ruins of my old lair," he answered, "You'll see what it's for eventually.

* * *

At Phineas and Ferb's backyard, the boys were just sitting under the tree, thinking of what they should do today. Isabella then came in with a concerned look on her face, which Phineas noticed right away.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" he asked.

"Well," she answered," It's about Damon."

"Go on," stated Phineas.

"I'm not sure we can exactly trust him," Isabella explained.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Phineas.

"You see," she continued, "We are completely unsure of why he was spying on us. It's clear that he maybe up to no good."

"Oh, Isabella, haven't you learned anything from our adventures with Meap?" asked Phineas, "We shouldn't-"

"-Judge a book by its covers, I know," Isabella finished, "But I think-"

She was going to continue with her point when she heard footsteps nearby. Isabella and the others turned around to see that it was Damon with his robots. Phineas was fascinated to see this many machines.

"You like 'em?" Damon asked, "The Serve-Bots help with my chores while the Plasamps supply electricity when needed."

The green Serve-Bot looked around until it laid its pink eyes onto Isabella. The Serve-Bot couldn't understand why, but for some reason it couldn't stop staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Isabella asked.

The Serve-Bot quickly regained its senses and quickly moved away.

"Don't mind him," Damon said, "He's always gets his head in the clouds."

"Does he have a name?" asked Phineas.

"Well, I don't know," said Damon, "I never came up with one."

"What about Ivan?" suggested Phineas.

"Why Ivan?" Damon asked.

"He looks like an Ivan," Phineas said to Damon.

"Well, can't argue with that kind of logic," he said. He then turned his head towards the robot and asked him, "Do you like that name?"

The robot just stared as Isabella said more and said, "Yes, yes I do."

"Ivan it is, then," Damon said.

"Phineas!" yelled Candace from inside the house, "What's going on out there? You better not be building one of you ridiculous building again!"

"Oh, hang on, Damon," said Phineas, "There's someone that I want you to meet."

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella went inside the house to get Candace, with Isabella giving Damon a stern look. The green Serve-Bot, now named Ivan, concentrated his eyes onto Isabella, not understanding why he won't stop looking at her. When they went inside, Damon heard some rustling in the bushes. Damon stepped closer until he saw Perry the Platypus springing out with is fedora on his head.

"Perry the Platypus," shouted Damon, pretending to be surprised, "I suppose you live here?"

Perry let out an angry growl.

"Don't you call me that!" yelled Damon, "I still haven't forgotten what you did to me last time. You thought that you would never see me again, would you?"

Perry responded with another growl.

"Oh, just because I'm interested with your human friends means that I'm up to no good, huh?" Damon asked Perry, who responded with another growl. "So that's how you want it!"

They engaged into battle poses, preparing for a huge fight, when they heard the back door slide open. Damon quickly turned around to see that Phineas and his friends with Candace.

"See, Candace," Phineas said to his sister, "This is Damon that we met yesterday."

"Guys, you've gotta see-", Damon said, turning around only to see Perry acting like a mindless pet again with his fedora missing. "Uh, never mind," said a confused Damon.

"Listen here," Candace said to Damon, "You are clearly old enough to be responsible, so I'll just say this once: Don't get mixed up with these losers and their lame doo-hickies. Nothing they build can possibly intrigue no, so just back away hang with normal teenagers while you're still popular enough to do so. Candace is out, peace!" And with that, Candace left the backyard leaving everybody else with confused looks.

"Anyway," Phineas said to break the silence, "What is it that you wanted to show us, Damon?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, "I thought Perry was acting weird."

"He's just a platypus, they don't do much you know," Phineas corrected Damon. This statement and Perry acting like a pet in front of the kids made him realize that Perry doesn't want his owners to know his secret-agent double life, and probably for a good reason. Maybe there is a way to ensure that Perry wouldn't bother him. All of this gave him an evil grin.

"So, Damon," Phineas asked, snapping him back into focus.

"Wha?" Damon said.

"What do you think we should do today?" Phineas asked, "We've can't think of anything, today."

Damon couldn't believe this, they're asking him for something to do today. He had a feeling that they might be asking him what to do, so he spent all night creating a blueprints for his latest invention and he needs their help. He just smiled and said, "I have a suggestion, but first, you need to come with me to a secluded location. My plan is top secret and I don't want to reveal it to the world, yet. I want it to be a surprise."

"Excellent," Phineas said excitedly, "We'll be glad to help you with it. Come, Ferb, I know who we are going to help today."

Phineas and Ferb left the backyard with Isabella following them until Damon stopped her.

"Isabella, is it?" he asked, "I have this weird feeling that you don't trust me."

"What makes you think that?" she asked bitterly.

"I know that we've just met," Damon replied, "but I'm sure that if you give me a chance, you'll see that I'm really a nice guy who just wants to make his dreams a reality."

"We'll see about that," Isabella stated as she left the backyard.

Damon turned around to have a little word with Perry, "Listen you-," he said only to realize that the platypus was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where's Perry?" he asked. Several of the Serve-Bots shrugged while the rest were scratching their heads wondering.

* * *

Perry was at his lair with Major Monogram on the screen.

"Thank you for informing us the Damon is using the kids to build something," said Major Monogram, "However, we have received that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has recently recently purchase over 500,000 boxes of rubber bands. Since you have other important matters on hand, we'll send someone to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz in your place. Good luck, Agent P, the fate of your owners and the world rests in your hands."

Perry saluted and ran off to spy on Damon some more.

**The last part is actually an idea I've gotten from reading one my comments. Who's going to take Perry's place is stopping Doofenshmirtz? Stick around to find out. Oh and that name, Ivan, it came to me in my mind before going to bed last night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Evil Desires

Chapter 4

by dsguy411

**Tomorrow starts another year of college for me, so it might take me awhile to do another chapter, depending on how much work I get. For now, enjoy this latest installment of "Evil Desires".**

"Here, we are", said Damon, showing Phineas and his friends a blissful meadow, far away from the city. They and the robots arrived there about an hour and twenty minutes after departing the Flynn-Fletcher house. Ivan looked around in search of something and must of found as he strayed away from the rest of the gang. There were a few trees scattered about, with Perry the Platypus hiding in one of them little to their knowledge.

"It's beautiful," Isabella said with joy in her heart.

"It sure is," Phineas agreed, "but why did you bring us here?"

"I wanted to make sure one no one comes here and sto-er I mean get the surprised ruined," Damon stated.

"Well, okay then," said Phineas, "What is it that you want us to build?"

"This," Damon answered, pulling out a blueprint and showing it to Phineas. It shows plans to constuct a tower with a large satellite dish on it. Isabella took a glance at it and didn't know whether it's for good or for evil.

"What is it?" Phineas asked.

"This," Damon explained, "Is something that will change the world."

"Ah-ha!" Isabella exclaimed, "So you're planning on taking over the world, I knew it!"

"Isabella!" shouted Phineas, being surprised by Isabella's reaction, "You can't just accuse him for something like this. I'm sure he has another use for it."

"I doubt it," she said.

"Actually, it's not for world domination," he lied, pretending to be hurt from Isabella's accusation, "You see, all over the world there are people being miserable. Some of them have never been happy before. I wish to build this tower to spread happiness across the plant, but no matter how many times I tried to build it, I can never get it to work. I would never do something this horrible like trying to take over the world."

"Don't worry, Damon," Phineas said, "We'll help you build it."

"You will?" he said, still acting like he was emotionally hurt.

"Of course, we will," he assured, "We will all help you, right guys?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up, but Isabella just crossed her arms and said nothing. She then turned around and started walking.

"Isabella?" a concerned Phineas asked.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I don't feel like helping right now." And with that, she continued walking.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Phineas wondered. Isabella would never accuse people without facts to prove it.

"Don't feel bad, Phineas" said Damon, "I did spy on you guys yesterday. She has every right not to trust me. I'm sure Isabella will realize that she's overreacting and she will come back and apologize."

Feeling better, Phineas smiled and said, "Ferb, we need to get a couple of supplies and materials to start building. You get the material while I get the foundation ready."

Ferb nodded and left to get the materials while Phineas started getting to work on the foundation. Damon laid his back on a tree while Perry the Platypus started climbing down.

"Hey, Perry," he said without looking up. Perry then tried to pounce him, bit Damon stepped aside and the platypus crashed into the ground. He looked up and let out a chatter. "Think you can stop me, huh," Damon questioned, "Well, you better think twice if I were you."

He took out a DVD case from his shirt and showed to Perry, wondering what was recorded in the disc.

"You see this?" he asked, "This disc contains footage of our last encounter. I found it in my old lair and is in perfect condition." Perry jumped at him and tried to snatch the disc, but Damon dodged Perry yet again. "This DVD shows you as a secret agent. All I have to do is show it to Phineas and your cover will be blown."

Perry was terrified with that threat. He wouldn't risk getting his cover blown for anything, even for stopping a madman like Damon. He let out another chatter.

"Oh, I would," Damon threatened, "And if you don't want me to do it, you will stay out of this!"

Perry care for his owners too much to not let his cover be blown. He would feel bad if he was relocated because of that. Having no choice, Perry turned around and left.

"That's right," Damon shouted, "Leave, this time, I won and you lost!"

As he laughed evilly, Perry decided that he shouldn't give up, he will find a way to stop him.

* * *

_ Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated_

"What's taking him so long?," Dr. Doofenshmirtz complained.

He had been waiting for almost two hours to Perry to come so he could trap him and explain his evil scheme to him. Heinz has set up rubber bands everywhere. There were so many that the floor was almost covered.

"I probably shouldn't have ordered so many," he said to himself, when heard a trap being sprang, "Oh, that must be him.

He turned around to see that it wasn't Perry, but it was a potted plant wearing a fedora being wrapped and hung by several rubber bands.

"Potty the Potted Plant," he shouted, "Oh, I get it, Perry couldn't make it today! Well, no matter, at least I have you to explain my evil plan to you."

He walked across the room to an invention covered in tarp. He removed it revealing the invention to have a large mechanical hand with a giant rubber band set up, aiming it somewhere outside of his window.

"This is the Rubber-Band-Flinginator," he shouted, "You see, when I was in high school, people kept fling rubber bands at me. Bullies, cheerleaders, nerds, even the teachers flung them at me. Well, now I'm going to use my invention to fling rubber bands all of the Tri-State Area!" He then gave out an evil laugh. "And you know that best part is?" he asked Potty the Potted Plant, "It's that no one can stop me."

He was waiting for a response from the plant, but got nothing.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Downtown Danville, Candace was talking to Stacy on her cellphone while walking past the buildings.

"I can't believe that they ran out of my brand of perfume," complained Candace, "How can I go out with Jeremy this Saturday if I don't smell good. I mean-"

She stopped to see Ferb across the street. He was pulling a wagon carrying a crate with toolboxes on it.

"I'll have to call you back," she said, ending her call, "Whatever you're pulling, you're not going to get away with it."

She started to follow Ferb to see what he was doing with all the stuff he was carrying.

* * *

Isabella was somewhere else in the meadow, sitting on a rock by a small stream. She very sad, no one, not even Phineas, believed her when she said that Damon was evil. Then again, she did jumped to conclusions back there, but then again, something was telling her that she is right. She let out a sigh of sadness and tilted her head down. She then heard some rustling in the grass and turned around to see Ivan approaching her.

"What do you want," she asked in a furious tone.

Ivan approached Isabella some more and showed her a pink tulip. Isabella found it to be very beautiful.

"Is that for me?" she asked. The robot just let out a few beeps. "How thoughtful of you," Isabella said.

She took the flower and felt a little better about herself. Even thought she couldn't trust Damon, there was something about Ivan that Isabella felt different about, but she couldn't figure out why. Ivan was so nice to her, even though she accused his creator of being evil. Feeling less sad for herself, she realized that she was being ridiculous and thought that it would be best to apologize.

"Thanks for the flower," she said, as she got up and started to go to find Phineas.

"You're welcome," Ivan said quietly. He didn't understand why, but there was something about the girl that Ivan likes. He wants to know why he is acting like this when he should be awaiting his master's orders.

* * *

"That should do it," said Phineas, looking at the foundation he created for the tower.

"Good," Damon replied, "and Ferb should be here with the stuff we need at any moment."

Damon gave off a smirk, everything is according to plan, and the best part is that Perry the Platypus won't be able to get in his way this time. However, he fears that Isabella might pose as a threat to his plans. While he was thinking what to do, he watched Phineas inspecting the ground to make sure that it was perfectly leveled.

* * *

Ferb was at the prairie again with the materials necessary for the tower, with little idea that Candace was following him. He walked into a tall patch of grass while his step sister followed. Ferb walked out to a tree and turned left, but Candace just smacked into it, "Ouch," she said. She then turned right thinking that Ferb went in that direction.

**Ivan's trying to understand his feelings for Isabella, Perry's been blackmailed, and Phineas feels bad for Isabella. What else will happen in the next chapter? Stick around to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Evil Desires

Chapter 5

by dsguy411

**Chapter 5 is finally up! Now that I have school, it'll probably take me awhile to get another chapter done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"I wonder when Ferb's getting here?" Phineas asked, before hearing the sounds of footsteps and wagon wheels rolling. He turned around to see that his step-brother arrived with everything they need to build the tower. "Oh, there you are," said Phineas, "Did you get everything we need?"

Ferb took out a crowbar and opened the top of the crate. Upon opening it, a huge wave of materials erupted out of the crate. Girders, cement bags, computer parts, everything they needed to build the tower. Damon and Tesla had dumbfounded looks on their faces when Ferb said, "Is that everything you need?"

"Yes, yes it is?" he said in awe.

"These kids are gifted," stated Tesla.

"All right," Damon said, "It's time for the construction crew."

He clapped his hands and his Serve-Bots and UFO-Bots grabbed the material and started getting to work. Phineas and Ferb soon grabbed their tools and did the same.

"Thanks for the help," Phineas said to Damon.

"Well, I wouldn't let you kids do all the work by yourselves," he stated, "If you excuse me, me and Tesla will be patrolling the prairies to see if no one is around to eavesdrop."

"Thanks," Phineas said as he got back to work.

* * *

Perry was somewhere else in the prairie using his watch to communicate with Major Monogram about his current situation with Damon.

"Great-gooly moogly!" he shouted, "I never thought that he would pull off that low. I'm afraid we have no choice but to stand by until we can think of a way for you to get that DVD away from him. As long as he has that DVD, he'll be able to blow your cover if you try to stop him. Monogram out!"

Perry couldn't believe it the answer Monogram gave him. Perry wanted to stop Damon's evil plans, but the DVD he holds pose as a major problem. He cares about the boys too much to risk blowing his cover. He just sat down on the grass and let out a sigh of sadness as he was starting to lose hope.

"Oh, where are they," said Candace, looking for her brothers.

* * *

Candace was still walking through the tall grass, occasionally making a few loops in her path. She also sometimes bumps into a tree every now and then due to the tall grass blocking her view. Eventually, she got out of the tall grass and looked around for the boys, but she couldn't find them anywhere. Looking around, she had a strange feeling that there's something familiar about the location she's at.

"Why does this place seem familiar?" Candace asked her self. She then looked to her right to see that there's a trail of bent grass next to her. She's right back where she entered, "Oh come on!" she groaned as she entered back into the grass again.

* * *

Isabella was walking back to Phineas through another tall field of grass. "Boy, there's sure a lot of tall grass here," she said to herself. Then she heard a familiar voice and immediately knew who it was. She followed the sound of the voice and silently as she could. Once she reached the edge of the grass, she took a peak through the grass to see that Damon was conversing with Tesla and a couple of robot ninjas and another robot that was hovering above the ground. The robot had an egg-shaped body and head and has two arms that looked like sleeves. Covering its body were bandages that only left a red eye exposed.

"Are the kids building the tower like you asked, Master-san?" one of the robot ninjas asked.

"All is going according to plan," Damon answered, "they think that they're building a tower to spread happiness, but it actually going to spread something else. It's going to send off a beam that will reach a satellite where it'll spread the beam to other satellites that will cover the world in an energy field. That field will brainwash every person in the world into believing that I'm there leader. With me in charge, I'll bring the out a entire New World Order for everyone!"

Isabella's eyes opened very widely upon hearing Damon's true intentions. She was right all along, Damon was evil and he is just using Phineas and Ferb for his own gain. When she was about to leave to warn Phineas, another one of the robot ninjas stepped out in front.

"But won't the energy field brainwash you too, Master-san?" the robot asked.

"I don't have to worry about it," Damon explained, "For the top floor will have walls that will block the signal, preventing me from falling under my own spell. And in case if you're wondering, the signal will not affect robots."

Isabella had all the info she needed. She started to walk back to look for Phineas when she stepped on a branch and it snapped in half. Damon heard the sound and knew he was being spied on.

"Someone's spying on us!" he shouted, pointing to where the sound came from. "Ninja-sans, seize whoever is in that grass!"

"Yes, Master-san!" said the robots in unison, starting to give chase while the robot mummy followed.

Isabella started to run through the grass as fast as she could, hoping to get away from the Ninja-sans. She also must find Phineas and warn him about Damon's true intentions.

* * *

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still working on the Rubber-Band-Flinginator while Potty the Potted Plant was still in the rubber-band trap.

"There, all set," he said, strumming the rubber band that was on the machine, "Now the whole Tri-State Area will feel the sting of elastic whipping their skin."

He kept strumming the rubber band when it snapped in half and whipped his forehead.

"Ouch!" he yelled, rubbing his forehead, "Ugh. Good thing that it didn't get me in the eye. Now I have to find another rubber good enough for flinging."

He picked up another rubber band and stretched it to test it's elasticity when it snapped in half just like the last one. He just said nothing and covered his eye.

"That one," said Doofenshmirtz, "Now that one has gotten me in the eye."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were still constructing the tower, but they have made great progress. Thanks to the Serve-Bots and UFO-Bots' help, they have complete about one-fourth of the tower.

"We're making great progress so far, huh Ferb?" Phineas asked in a sense of accomplishment.

Ferb was welding two girders together when his step-brother asked him. He stopped for moment to lift up his welding mask. He gave a thumbs up, placed the mask back down, and went back to work on the tower.

"However," Phineas stated, "I wonder where Isabella is? I hope she comes back and help us out a bit."

Phineas was worried that Isabella wasn't back yet. He was about to leave the construction site to look Isabella when he realized that she might not have cooled of about what happened earlier, so he decided to stay put an let Isabella collect her thoughts. Besides, she's probably cooled down and is coming back to apologize right now.

* * *

Ivan roamed aimlessly through the grass, feeling unsure about himself. He liked Isabella, but his programming should keep him from wandering away from Damon unless instructed to do so. However, he somehow defied his programming anyway just to give her a flower. Ivan thought for awhile on why he's acting like this. Was malfunctioning, or was it something else? He kept strolling through when he heard some ruckus going one a couple of yards away. He stayed where he was at and looked through the grass to see an open area surrounded by the tall grass. More rustling came out from the grass when Isabella came out running. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Phew. I think I lost them," she said, only for the Ninja-sans to pop out from behind her. She tried to run again, but the robots quickly surrounded her. There was nowhere to run for her. Then, the robot mummy came out of the grass and entered the circle of Ninja-sans to stare at Isabella eye to eye. Just staring at the eye sent shivers down her spine. The robot lifted one of its arms and shot out several feet of bandages which wrapped around Isabella from shoulder to ankle and she fell to the ground on her back. She looked up to see Damon walking towards her.

"Ah, so it's you, little girl," he said as she watched her struggling on the ground. "It's no use, my Wrapper's bandages are fixed with a blend of linen and metallic fibers. There's no way to break free from it unless if sometime unties you, or if someone has special cutting tools."

She stopped struggling and glared at him.

"You," she started to speak, "I knew that you can't be trusted! There's no way that I'm going let you get away with this!"

"I'm afraid that you're in no position to stop me now," Damon replied, referring to Isabella all wrapped up, "You see, I cannot be stopped. Phineas and Ferb will soon be done with the tower, and I'll be able to brainwash to whole world."

"Oh yeah?" she remarked, "I'm sure Phineas will soon realize what the tower's really for when he gets to the part where he'll install the laser."

"Really?" he questioned, not even scared of that possibility, "Then maybe we need to motivate him," he finished, giving off an evil smile. Isabella started to have a bad feeling when Damon said that he need to "motivate" him and gulped. "Ninja-san, take her back to the my lair and keep her there," he ordered.

One of the Ninja-sans picked Isabella up. She tried to struggle out of its arms but to no avail.

"Let me go!" she yelled, still trying to break free.

One of the Ninja-sans through down a ball the exploded into a cloud of smoke and vanished, along with the Ninja-sans, the Wrapper, and Isabella. Damon started to walk back to Phineas to see how his is going and Tesla followed. When everyone was gone, Ivan came out and felt worried about what has happened. He just looked at the spot where the girl used to be and said, "Isabella."

**Oh no, Isabella has been kidnapped by ninja robots! Who's going to save her? Will Ivan realize that he's in love with the girl? And will Perry be able to stop Damon even though he has the DVD, or has he already lost hope? You'll find out when I get Chapter 6 posted.**


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Desires

Chapter 6

by dsguy411

**Here's the next chapter. Expect another one sometime this weekend.**

Ivan was very conflicted on the inside, how could he let Isabella get taken by those robots. Now that she was gone, the Serve-Bot really wanted her back, but that would requiring defying his own creator. He also felt that his feelings for Isabella were stronger than before, but still can't fully understand the. Not knowing what to do, Ivan kept roaming around in circles. He wishes there was someone who can help him with his ordeal.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb have finished half the tower so far. Damon's robots were much help. Phineas felt proud of how fast they have progressed, but he was still worried about Isabella, why isn't she back yet?

"So, how are we doing with the tower?" Damon asked, returning with Tesla. He was impressed with how much of the tower was finished.

"We're doing great," Phineas answered, "Say, you haven't seen Isabella anywhere, did you?"

"Actually, I have," Damon started to lie, "She said that she remembered that her mother wanted her to help her with a few chores today, so she went straight home. But before she left, she apologized to me for what happened earlier."

Phineas, feeling a bit better now, just stared at him for a few minutes and said, "Well, that's great. I'm glad that you're starting to get along."

He then went back to the tower to continue the construction. Damon just gave an evil grin behind his back, the boy has no idea what really happened to Isabella.

"Kids will believe anything that anyone will tell them," Damon said to Tesla.

"Indeed," Tesla replied.

* * *

"Let me go, right now!" Isabella demanded.

The Ninja-sans have arrived with Isabella at the Damon's factory. The room that they were in was huge. There were conveyer belts on the lower part, and stairs that let to the upper part of the room. Gears, nuts, bolts, and other machines parts scattered the floor. Isabella kept squirming and repeating her demands to be released, and the Ninja-sans weren't liking it one bit. The Ninja-san that was holding her was most annoyed since he was the one carrying her.

"If you don't let me go, right now, I'll-mmph-ph," said Isabella, only to have Wrapper to gag her mouth with extra linen.

"Domo arigato, Wrapper-san," said the relieved Ninja-san.

They arrived at a door at the end of the production room. Wrapper opened the door, revealing it to be an empty closet with just a bucket and a dirty, old mop. They threw Isabella into the room and closed the door on her, leaving her in a dark room, all tied up with no way to break free.

The Wrapper floated up to one of the Ninja-sans and said, "Make sure that she does not escape."

"Yes, Wrapper-san," the robot replied.

Wrapper left to leave the Ninja-san in guard. The robot looked around and saw that no one was there, so he sat down and pulled out a comic book are started reading it, ignoring Isabella's struggling inside the closet.

* * *

Candace was still walking through the tall grass, still looking for Phineas and Ferb. She thought that she found the exit, only to see that she went out through where she entered for the fifth time.

"Oh come on!" she said in frustration.

She turned around and went back into the grass to continue finding her brothers.

* * *

Perry was still sitting on the grass, on the verge of losing hope. He was fearing that he was going to let the O.W.C.A, the world, and worst of all, let his owners down. He was about to give up when he noticed a Serve-Bot nearby. Perry thought about leaving it alone when he suddenly had an idea. He got up and decided to follow the Serve-Bot unnoticed.

* * *

Ivan was at wit's end being unable to understand what's happening to him. A part of him was telling him save Isabella, but why? Why would he risk being dismantled by his owner just to save a little girl. His systems were about to crash when he heard some rustling in the grass.

"Where are they? I can't see a thing in this stupid grass!" a female voice shouted.

Ivan peeked through the grass and saw that it was Candace. She was walking aimlessly when she tripped and fell into a puddle of mud.

"Ew," said a disgusted Candace, "Great, now I smell like a pig. Now I need a bath and perfume for my date with Jeremy. Good thing that I have until Saturday to do them."

"Date?" Ivan questioned. The Serve-Bot had a very weird feeling that Candace maybe able to resolve his conflict. He started to follow the teenager with a good feeling that all his questions maybe answered.

* * *

The tower was finally completed. All Phineas and Ferb had to do was install the computer that will spread happiness all over the world. Everyone was impressed on how quickly they've built it, with Damon being the most. He couldn't believe that his plan was working. He decided that now's the time to tell them the truth.

"Amazing job you did there," he complemented.

"Thanks," Phineas replied, "We couldn't have done all of this without you're help. Now all we have to do is install the computers."

"Well, here are the instructions," said Damon.

He handed instructions to Phineas, who looked at them very carefully. While studying it over, Phineas realized that there was something not right here. It didn't look like instructions to spread happiness, but to spread something else instead.

"Uh, something's not right here," a confused Phineas said, "Theses aren't instructions to spread happiness."

"That's because they're not," Damon explained.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"This tower is actually built to brainwash the entire world so that I can rule it," he confessed.

"What?" said Phineas. He could not believe that Damon lied to him. The thought of helping him with his evil plans enraged him. He would never want to be a part of something like this.

"You heard me," Damon said, "Now get to work finishing it."

No!" Phineas refused, "I will not continue helping you any longer! I can't believe that you lied to me and use me for something like this! Isabella was right, you are evil! Ferb, tear down the tower, we're going home."

"I don't think so," said Damon, "Not if you want to see your little friend again. What was her name? It's Isabella, is it?"

Phineas' eyes widen upon hearing Isabella's name. He clenched his fists in anger and asked, "What have you done with her?"

"She's at my place," he answered, "All tied up and guarded by my Ninja-sans. Don't worry, she's fine. But if you and Ferb don't do what I say," he continued, pulling remote out from his jacket, "Then I'll signal my robots to eliminate her. What do you have to say about that?"

Phineas just tilted his head down. He doesn't want to continue this, but he doesn't want anything bad to happen to Isabella, either. He would never forgive himself if he allowed harm to come to her. In defeat, Phineas just said, "We'll install the computer for you."

Damon just gave an evil grin and said, "Good."

**It looks like things are looking bleak, but don't give up hope Phineas. Will the situation get better, or become even more dire? Find out in chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

Evil Desires

Chapter 7

By dsguy411

**Got this a little later than I expected, so I apologize for that. I can now a better time finishing this now that I have Word reactivated. I tried to write the scene with Candace and Ivan as best as I could, so I apologize if you found it a bit poorly written.**

Phineas and Ferb didn't know what to do. They didn't want to continue working on the tower, but they, especially Phineas, didn't want anything bad to happen to Isabella. They were in the computer room on the 45th floor, working on installing the computer that will brainwash the entire world. Damon emerged out from the elevator with Tesla and a Ninja-san.

"I'm glad to see that you're such a good job on this," Damon said. Phineas didn't respond, he just glared at him while he worked. "Oh, relax," he continued, "Once you're done, and I brainwash the world, then you'll be reunited with your friend."

With that, he and Tesla went back into the elevator to leave the boys to their job while the Ninja-san stayed to keep an eye on the boys. Phineas almost had a look of hopelessness on his face. His best friend is being held hostage somewhere and there is nothing that he can do about it. Isn't there anyone that can help him?

* * *

The Serve-Bot was wandering through the prairie, with Perry following closely behind it. He followed the robot for about a minute when it entered into the tall grass. Perry entered into the grass as well, and the grass rustles as sounds of fighting were heard. The rustling stopped for a few minutes when the Serve-Bot exited the grass, but it lifted its head off, revealing that Perry was using it as a suit now. He is now able to interfere with Damon's plan without being spotted.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz, now having several bruises on his face and is now wearing an eye-patch, has found the perfect rubber band. He set it up to his inator, but it kept slipping off the machine.

"Oh, come on!" he complained, as he started to try another attempt as setting the rubber band up. It flung itself off the machine and broke one of the doc's windows. "Great," he said, "Now I have to fix that. I bet you're enjoying this, huh Potty the Potted Plant?"

Still hanging from the rubber band trap, Potty did nothing. The silence offended Dr. Doofenshmirtz to the point where he can't stand it anymore.

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude! Take this!" he yelled as he threw a ball of rubbers bands at the plant. Upon impact, it knocked Potty and few inches back and the rubber bands flung the ball back at Doofenshmirtz, knocking him to the floor. The ball got lodged into the Rubber-Band-Flinginator and started to overheat.

"This is not good," said Doofenshmirtz. The inator started to shake and flung rubber bands all over the place. Heinz started get pelted by the rubber bands while none of them were hitting Potty at all.

* * *

Candace was still finding her way out of the grass, still bumping into trees from time to time.

"Ugh, when I get out of here, those boys are so going to get it," she threatened.

She eventually found herself in an open field surrounded by tall grass. Standing in the middle was a lone tree. She heard more rustling and turned around to see what it was. Ivan came out of the grass and looked at Candace's face.

"What are you looking at?" asked Candace in a furious tone.

"I need some advice," Ivan said.

"Well, go ask someone else," she replied as she was started to walk away, "If you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of something here."

"But I need help," he stated, "It's about this girl."

Candace stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you talking about?" she asked, confused at what Ivan just said.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you might help me," Ivan explained, "I saw this human girl, and I'm having this weird feeling that I never felt before. This feeling is completely new to me and I am unable to understand it. I've run several simulations to help understand this feeling, and I came to one conclusion: I want to spend more time with her, get to know her."

Candace knew what Ivan was talking about, but couldn't believe this. She knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was the only answer that she could think of.

"Well, it sounded like that you're in love with this girl."

"Love?" Ivan questioned, "What is this 'love?'"

Candace didn't know where to begin, so she sat down by the tree and said, "Well, I'll tell you. You see, love is something where you really like a person. You want to be with that person, wanting to spend more time, wanting to spend the rest of your life together with that person. Are you starting to understand?"

"I think so," Ivan said, still not sure about what he's feeling, "But what if someone wants to harm the person you love? What if that person was someone you know, someone you're too afraid to rise up against? What would you do?"

"Well," Candace started to answer, "If you love that person, then you should be willing to protect her from being harmed, even if it means breaking several rules. If you look deep down to yourself, you should be able to find the answer and go with what you're tells you. If you want to do the right thing, then you should do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it means betraying others."

Ivan wanted to help Isabella, but he didn't want to defy his master either. But given the advice he just heard, he looked deep down inside himself. He realized that he really cares for her, and only wants her to be safe. If he really loves her, then he must do the unthinkable to rescue her. He knew what he had to do.

"Thanks," he said, "Now I know what to do. I must save Isabella from my own master."

"Go for it," she said. As Ivan left, Candace realized what the robot said and said, "Wait, what? Come back here! What did you say about Isabella?"

She entered the grass and bumped into a nearby tree. She then quickly realized that she was lost once again.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were still setting up the computer, knowing that they cannot escape as long as Damon has Isabella as his hostage. If they even try escaping, then the Ninja-san guarding the door will alert his master. Phineas was the one who felt defeated the most. He blamed this whole ordeal on himself. If he had believed Isabella earlier, then none of this was happening. He felt like giving up, when he remembered what Isabella told him on the day that they went around the world together. She told him that he built roller coasters, giant tree-house robots, and even traveled through time. He's not going to give up and let Damon win.

"Hey, Ferb," he whispered, "I think I have a plan to stop Damon and save Isabella, but we need to wait for the right moment to do so. Are you in?"

"Quick talking and get back to work," ordered the Ninja-san.

Ferb nodded in agreement and they got back to work, hoping for the right time to come.

* * *

Perry, still disguised as a Serve-Bot, was roaming down the field, looking for Damon. He eventually found a tower, with two Ninja-sans guarding the door. Perry approached them and they said, "Welcome back, Serve-Bot Unit 84-5D7. Please, come right inside."

The door slide open and Perry went inside. All that there was inside was the elevator, so Perry walked up, pressed the up button and went inside. The elevator went up to the top floor, and he exited it to see a lone desk and a chair. Perry then heard some footsteps and decided to hide behind the ferns next to him. Damon walked out from another room and sat down on his chair.

"Ah, this is the life," he said to himself, "Things are finally going my way. In a matter of minutes, the laser will be completed, and the whole world will be mine. And this time, no one can stop me. I think I'm going to catch me a few zees."

He quickly fell asleep; not knowing the Perry was in this very room. He emerged from the plants and quietly searched around the room, looking for the DVD that Damon blackmailed him with."

* * *

Ivan was now outside Damon's factory. He gave one quick look at it and started to approach the dilapidated building. He knew that he was risking deactivation, but he knew that if he doesn't rescue Isabella, then no one will. Ivan didn't care about his own safety; he was willing to risk his own life just to save her.

**Will Ivan succeed in rescuing Isabella? The answer will be revealed in Chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

Evil Desires

Chapter 8

By dsguy411

**Author's Note: '...' means that the character is thinking.**

Ivan entered the factory and looked around to see that no one was there. He strolled inside, looking all over the place to see where Isabella was. He had felt a bit nervous; never before had he betrayed his own master. Ivan strolled across the production room until he saw a Ninja-san reading a comic book. He also noticed the door behind him, and coming from that door were sounds of a damsel in distress.

'This must be where they're holding her,' Ivan thought.

He had to rescue Isabella, but it wasn't going to be easy with the Ninja-san guarding the door. The ninja had a bored expression on its face, casually flipping through the pages of the comic. Ivan looked below to see a rusty, worn nut on the floor. He picked it up and threw it across the room. The sound of it landing on the floor caught the Ninja-san's attention.

"What's the sound?" the robot asked, "Who's there?"

He placed his comic book down and walked all the way to where the nut that Ivan threw landed. Ivan approached the door and heard sounds of a girl struggling to escape. He opened the door to see that Isabella was inside, wrapped up from mouth to ankle. Ivan exchanged his hand for a buzz saw and ripped it through the bandages, freeing the girl.

"What do you want with me?" asked a scared Isabella.

"I'm here to rescue you," Ivan answered.

"You are?" she asked. She took a closer look at the robot and realized that it was Ivan. "Ivan," she spoke, "I didn't recognize you in this dim lit room. Why did you save me? Won't Damon be furious at you?"

"What is the meaning of this?" an enraged voice asked. Isabella and Ivan looked to see the Ninja-san approaching them. "What do we have here? Master-san ordered us not to let the girl escape. For disobeying the order, you will now face termination!"

Isabella hid behind Ivan who stretched his arms out, trying to protect the girl.

"Fool," the Ninja-san stated, "There's nothing you can do that'll…"

The robot got close enough to Ivan for him to extend a taser and electrocuted the robot until he had shut down and fell to the ground.

"I couldn't let master hurt you," Ivan stated, "I wouldn't allow a cute girl like you to come to harm."

Isabella found it sweet of Ivan to say that, but she knew what he meant by those words. 'Could it be,' she thought, 'Can he actually have those feelings. No, it can't be.' She kept thinking for several minutes when she remembered what she heard in the prairie.

"Oh my gosh!" she shouted, "I have to help Phineas and Ferb and stop Damon!"

"Allow me to help," Ivan said.

Isabella got up and she and Ivan left the factory to return to the prairie and save Phineas.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb will still working on the computer, still being watched by the Ninja-san. Phineas had finally gotten to the wires when he made a small smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, sir?" Phineas said to the robot, "These wires are a bit tangled. Do you think you can help me straighten them out?"

The Ninja-san walked up to Phineas to assist him. The boy took two strayed wires and sparked them together. The robot stood next to Phineas when he used the wires and electrocuted the Ninja-san. The eyes of the robot turned off and it fell to the ground.

"Now's our chance, Ferb," said Phineas, feeling optimistic once more, "Let's go see where Damon is holding Isabella!"

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was still getting pelted by the rubber bands by the overloaded inator of his. One of the rubber bands sliced through the rubber band trap, freeing Potty the Potted Plant. The rubber bands also broke several windows, pictures, vases, and computer screens.

"When will this end?" Heinz shouted, still getting bruised by the rubber bands.

He kept trying to escape from the machine when he slipped on the ground, kicking more rubber bands into the inator. This caused the machine to go even more out of control.

"Apparently not anytime soon," he said, answering his own question.

* * *

Perry, still in disguise, looked everywhere for the DVD. He looked everywhere; he looked in the bathroom, the closet, the bookshelf, everywhere. The only place he hadn't was Damon's desk. He crept slowly towards him, being careful not to wake him up. If he wishes to stop Damon, he must destroy the DVD first. He was about to reach for the first drawer when Damon suddenly started to move a bit in his sleep.

"Wha-Who's there," he said in sleep.

Perry opened the drawer and searched around as quietly as possible. Sadly, he didn't find what he was looking for. It was clear that this could take a while with Damon being somewhat of a light sleeper.

Isabella and Ivan were almost at the prairie, running as fast as they could.

"We have hurry!" Isabella shouted, "We can't let that monster hurt Phineas!"

Isabella was talking about saving Phineas the whole time they have been running. Although Ivan loved Isabella, he wondered if Isabella doesn't feel the same way about him.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked.

"You mean Phineas? Yes, I do love him," she answered, "He's the very thing that I live for. He is so sweet and charming, and when I see him I feel like that I'm in another world. I just wish that he feels the same way about me. I just wish that I can tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid that it would ruin our friendship. Now he's being used by Damon and if something happens to him, then I'll feel very bad for myself because he would never how I fell about him."

Ivan felt a bit heartbroken; Isabella only likes Ivan as a friend. He wanted to stop and complain, but he loves Isabella too much to do that. He knew that if he really loves her, then he should do what it takes to make her happy, even if it means saving someone else that she loves.

"Don't worry," Ivan said, "We won't let master hurt him."

Isabella smiled at Ivan and they started to run faster. They have arrived at the prairie when Candace came out of the tall grass and crashed into them.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" yelled Candace. She then looked at the people she crashed into. "Isabella? You're okay! I thought you were in danger."

"I'm fine now, thanks to Ivan," she said. Ivan just rubbed the back of his head from the compliment. "We have to get going, Phineas is in trouble!"

"I know how to go through the grass," said Ivan, "follow me."

They grabbed hands and went straight through the prairie. They eventually arrived at Damon's tower with two Ninja-sans standing guard. Luckily, they remain hidden behind the grass so that the robots wouldn't see them.

"Great, now how are we going to get in?" Candace complained.

Ivan released a small bead from his chest that landed in front of the Ninja-sans. The bead created an electrical field that sent the Ninja-sans offline.

"Wow, Ivan, you're so amazing!" said Isabella. Ivan rubbed the back of his head again.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb searched everywhere for Isabella, trying not to be spotted by Damon's robots, but they could not find her. Phineas looked out the window and saw Isabella, Candace, and Ivan approaching the front entrance.

"Ferb," Phineas shouted, "It's Isabella, and she's okay!"

They started moving again to find an elevator so that they can be reunited and finally get out of here.

* * *

Perry searched every drawer on Damon's desk, but couldn't find the DVD anywhere. He was about to search Damon himself when Tesla came rushing into the room.

"Master," Tesla shouted, waking Damon up, "Phineas and Ferb have escaped!"

"What?" he responded.

"And that's not all," the robot continued, "I've gotten reports from the factory that Isabella has also escaped."

"It can't be!" Damon shouted, "Tesla, come with me. We're not letting them brake out of here." He got up when he noticed the Serve-Bot next to him, which was Perry in disguise. Damon started to become suspicious. "And just what are you doing here?"

**Things were starting to look up, but now Damon's gonna try to put a stop to it. What will happen in Chapter 9? You'll find out when it's up.**


	9. Chapter 9

Evil Desires

Chapter 9

By dsguy411

**Here's Chapter 9 everyone. Everyone's reunited, but someone's going to get wrecked. Who will it be? Read to find out.**

"Well, tell me why you are here?" Damon asked the disguised Perry, "I told you Serve-Bots not to bother me unless if it's an emergency."

Since Perry couldn't speak English, he just said nothing and remained motionless. Damon started to get furious at him.

"I want an answer," he demanded, "Why are you here?"

He waited for the Serve-Bot to speak, but he still didn't receive a response. Damon then came to the conclusion that the robot was having some technical problems.

"I bet I know what it is," he stated, "You're speech box is malfunctioning and you want me to repair it. Well let me take a look at your compartment for a minute and I'll see what's ailing you."

He opened up the robot to see, much to his surprise, a body of a platypus. Damon then removed the head to see that it was Perry the Platypus.

"Perry the Platypus?" he shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Before Damon could do anything, Perry lunged at him, initiating a fight that'll decide the fate of the world.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb got out from the elevator on the main floor, with the front door in plain sight. They dashed towards the exit when they stopped to see it opening. Coming in was a face that Phineas was so very to see, and along with a few others.

"Isabella!" exclaimed Phineas, rushing towards Isabella.

They started to hug each other, feeling relieved that they're safe. Isabella was very happy to receive the hug and wished that it could last forever. Ivan was also happy that Isabella was happy.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," Phineas said.

"Well it was Ivan who helped me out," Isabella replied, looking at the robot.

"Well thank you, Ivan," said Phineas to the robot, "Listen, I'm sorry for not believing you earlier, Isabella. If I believed that Damon was evil, then none of this would ever happen, and you wouldn't have been held hostage. I'll promise that I'll never let anything happen to you ever again."

"Thanks, Phineas," said Isabella, who continued to hug Phineas.

"Well I'm glad that you're all reunited and stuff," Candace said, "but can we go home now and put an end to all of this weirdness!"

"Sure," Phineas replied.

They were about to leave when the doors suddenly slammed shut. "Going somewhere?" asked a voice. They looked up and saw a Wrapper perching on the second floor balcony, the same one that tied up Isabella.

"Who are you?" said Candace, slightly terrified.

"I am an elite servant of Master Damon who ordered me to make sure that you kids don't try to pull anything funny, and to do that I tied up your female friend and held her hostage, but it appears that I haven't done it tight enough."

Isabella was scared from that threat, but Phineas extended his arms outward and stood in front of her, and Ivan did the same thing.

"Leave them alone," the Serve-Bot demanded.

"You're defending these humans?" Wrapper asked, "Well, then I guess I have to punish you for it."

Wrapper extended its bandages to ensnare Ivan. He picked him up and hurled him straight into the ground several times and released him.

"Ivan, no!" shouted Isabella.

She looked at Ivan and saw that he was not moving at all. Isabella shook the robot a bit and still didn't get a response. She was devastated that he was taken out just like that even though he took out a few Ninja-sans with ease. How could that robot do such a thing to a robot with such feelings and understanding? She started to shed a tear when Phineas started to tear up as well. Isabella then got up and stared at the Wrapper with anger.

"You're going to pay for this," Isabella said, with no emotion in her voice.

Wrapper laughed at that threat. He just fired his bandages at Isabella, who grabbed them before they could entangle her. She then gave off an evil smirk.

"This is for mummifying me earlier," she said in a vengeful tone.

"Uh-oh," Wrapper said, knowing that this will not end well for him.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was still being pelted by the rubber bands when the Rubber-Band-Flinginator finally stopped firing.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over," he said in relief, "Now I need to set this up and fire it at my first victim, and you're not going to stop me, Potty the Potted Plant."

He set up another rubber and tried to aim it at the people outside, but it wouldn't even budge at all. Doofenshmirtz slapped the inator and it shot its last rubber band out into the distance before falling apart. He turned around and looked at the plant with disbelief.

"I don't know how you done it, but I have a feeling that you're responsible for this, so curse you Potty the Potted Plant," he said before leaving his apartment, "I need to get some first aid, so you can help yourself out."

* * *

Perry was throwing punches at Damon, who was blocking each and every one. He then kicked the platypus away and took out his DVD from his shirt.

"See this, Perry the Platypus?" he asked a horrified Perry, "You left me with no choice but to show this to the world. Tesla, I want you to…"

Suddenly, a rubber band crashed through the window and knocked the DVD case out of his hand. "Ow!" Damon shouted. The DVD fell to the ground and shattered into many pieces upon impact. Damon was shocked over this unforeseen circumstance. He looked at Perry who was now giving him a grim look.

"If you're wondering, Master," Tesla said, "The odds for that happening are…"

"Not now, Tesla," Damon said, "Right now we have another problem to deal with."

* * *

Isabella was panting very heavily, with Phineas, Ferb, and Candace standing there with awe. Lying there in front of them was the Wrapper, now in peaces after being tossed up against the walls by Isabella.

"Something to think about if you get into an argument with her, huh?" Ferb suggested.

"Agreed," replied Candace.

They looked at Ivan's motionless body. They were sad that he was defeated so easily, with Isabella being the saddest.

"I can't believe that Ivan is gone," she said, looking like that she was about to cry.

"No," Phineas said, "Maybe he's not gone. We can repair him so he'll be good as new. I'm not going to leave him like this if he means so much to you, Izzy."

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"Really," Phineas promised, "We just need to get the tools in the compu-Oh snap! We still have to destroy that computer so Damon won't be able to finish it himself. Come on, we have to get there before he does."

They rushed back to the elevator, leaving Ivan behind. They wanted to bring him along, but it would just only slow them down. Besides, as soon as they get the tools and dismantle the computer, they'll come back and fix Ivan.

**Will they ruin Damon's plans and can they save Ivan? Find out in the Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

Evil Desires

Chapter 10

By dsguy411

**This chapter concludes the story, but I still have one more thing to do, the Epilogue.**

Perry and Damon were fighting each other, both sides giving it their all. Perry was throwing punches with Damon blocking each of them and stepping back. Tesla was about shoot electricity at Perry when he saw what the robot was about to do. He grabbed Damon by the wrist and threw him at Tesla, who shocked his own master upon impact.

"Sorry, master," Tesla said, as he and Damon were getting up.

Perry continued to throw punches at Damon, who was now having trouble blocking them. Tesla was about to defend his master again when Perry whacked Tesla with his tail, knocking him to the ground. He then continued his fight with Damon, but he then pulled out his Twin Swords and use tried to slice Perry with them. He kept dodging the blades until he knocked both of them out of his hands. One landed on the floor, but the other landed on the button that triggered an alarm.

"Now you've done it, Perry!" Damon shouted, "You've just activated the Self-Destruct Sequence. I hope you get crushed by the remains of this tower!"

A Skyte came and latched onto his back. He picked up Tesla and flew out the window, leaving Perry to a tower that was about to blow up in a huge explosion. Perry then jumped out the window, hoping that his owners got out in time.

* * *

"What in the world is that sound?" Isabella asked, as the siren was blaring and the room was bathed in an eerie, red light.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN TWO MINUTES", said a voice through the intercom. The robots were quickly fleeing the building so that they won't get caught in the blast.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Phineas.

"But we haven't got the tools yet!" Isabella screamed, still concerned for Ivan.

"No time, we can pick Ivan up and fix him at our house," Phineas said as he grabbed Isabella's arm. They and Candace frantically rushed down the stairs to the main floor to grabbed Ivan, but when they got there he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Ivan?" Isabella shouted.

"Come on!" Candace yelled.

They finally got out when the tower exploded that collapsed to the ground. They finally got out of the tower in time, but they knew that Ivan was probably destroyed in the blast beyond repair.

"I'm sorry about Ivan, Izzy," Phineas said, putting his hands on Isabella's shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm gonna miss him," she said with a tear coming out of her eye.

"I'll miss him, too," he replied.

They started to hug each other when they heard rustling in the tall grass. Out of the grass came someone they're glad to see alive.

"Ivan," Isabella said. The Serve-Bot had a few dents, its eyes cracked, a few wheels out of place, and his right arm detached. "I'm glad that you're alive," she continued, "but you look terrible."

"Don't worry," Phineas said, "Ferb and I can fix him."

"Thanks," Isabella said as she continued to hug Phineas when a platypus came out of the grass.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas to the now hatless platypus, which let out a short growl.

* * *

"There, all fixed," Phineas said to Ivan, who was now good as new. As soon as they returned home, he and Ferb immediately went straight to work on fixing him. Isabella was glad that Ivan's all better. She was about to hug Phineas again when Candace came in with her mother.

"You see, mom?" Candace said, "The boys have built a robot."

"Aw, how cute," Linda said.

"What?" Candace shouted in disbelief.

"This is a cute little toy you got there. Did you boys make it?" Linda asked.

"Yes, yes we did," Phineas answered.

"Well, I'm going to go inside and make dinner," his mother said, "Have fun with you're new toy."

She walked into the house with Candace, with her head down, following her. Phineas noticed how Ivan has taken a liking towards Isabella as he was looking at her. This gave him and idea.

"Say, Isabella? How would you like to keep Ivan?" he asked.

Isabella did appreciate what Ivan did for her. If it wasn't for him, she would still be tied up at the factory. She smiled and said, "Yes, I would like to have him."

Ivan started to dance around in joy; he now gets to live with Isabella. They said their goodbyes and Isabella went home with her new friend.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but stay tuned for the epilogue.**


	11. Epilouge

Evil Desires

Epilogue

By dsguy411

**Now that Ivan's living with Isabella, what is she going to do with him? Read to find out.**

The Next Day

Isabella was getting ready for a very important Fireside Girls meeting. She had gotten into her uniform and her sash into place. She was about to walk out of the front door when her mother had stopped her.

"Isa," Vivian said, "I told you that today was your turn to do the dishes."

"But mom," she complained, "I have a very important Fireside Girls meeting today and I can't be late for it."

"I'm sorry Isa, but I have band practice today with Linda. You are not to go anywhere until those dishes are clean."

Vivian left the house while Isabella went into the kitchen with a sad loon on her face. She looked at the sink and was surprised to see that all the dishes were spotless. In front of the sink was Ivan, with water dripping from his arms. This gave Isabella a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ivan," she said, giving the robot a hug.

"Anything to make you happy," Ivan replied. Isabella walked out of the house to attend her meeting, leaving the house all of Ivan. He went back into her room and waited for her return. Although he serves Isabella now, he sees her not as a master, but as a friend.

**That's the end of the story, my friend. Stay tune for more stories.**


End file.
